livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
355:1 -- The Admiral
After Gorm's trial, him, Seraphine, and Morrigan set out to find 'The Admiral,' leader of the pirates. The joined one of the merchant ships whose journeys had been plagued by pirates. After several days they engaged in a naval battle with pirate ships. This drew the attention of a kraken, which destroyed all the ships and swallowed the adventurers (along with many pirates). In the belly of the kraken, the group was split. Gorm fought with the admiral, trying to convince her that the Shadows were not worth joining, but was killed. Seraphine and Morrigan found the missing minotaur Nikol, who had been lost for several years. Nikol lead them to the other stomach, where they found the bodies of both Gorm and the Admiral, who had been killed by the Ekek. Explaining that this was "one of his places" he used magic to send them all home, accidentally sending them to the serpent-man city. (He requested that the adventurers not talk about him, however, so Morrigan simply claims that "the group" killed the admiral). Returning to Witmouth, Gorms body is placed in the temple of Ashosh to await attention. Notable Lore - The pirates are confirmed to be all cultists - The Ekek gains power when things are killed by the dagger it (enchanted? played with? got its blood on?) - The Ekek can teleport around, has "places", etc. - The Kraken's stomach is dangerous but habitable - The high priest is a total badass Notable loot - A flask with a neverending supply of air - A cloak from the minotaur - A shield with the emblem of Mithras on it Notice To whom it may concern: Gorm, after being put through a trial and being accused of being in league with the shadows, has proven himself worthy, dying fighting the shadow cultists. His body has been returned and awaits attention in the temple of Ashosh. I hold for him 1000 coin and a shield. If somebody is willing to resurrect him I am sure he would be grateful and I can confirm has the resources to reimburse your costs. -- Morrigan Morrigan's report After Gorm's trial, the high priest chopped his shadow arm off. It writhed around and attacked us, but the high priest dispatched it easily. We set off to find the admiral. After overhearing some sailors, we offered to protect them against pirates. Before we left, we fought a giant crab. Gorm made terrible puns while Seraphine nearly drowned. The sailors weren't very impressed with us, but they were desperate. When the pirates attacked, we did a damn fine job of punching holes in their ships with ballistas, but unfortunately at that point a Kraken arrived. Tearing at our ship, we jumped onto the one remaining pirate ship, where the Admiral was giving orders. Unfortunately Seraphine fell into the deeps, and as I tried to rescue her, we were both sucked into the mouth of the kraken. We found Nikol, the missing minotaur, in the stomach of the Kraken. He speared Seraphine with a couple of arrows over a misunderstanding, (he'd killed many pirate cultists before), but after we cleared that up he helped us out. He showed us how to get to the Kraken's other stomach, where we found the body of Gorm and the Admiral, and some loot. We managed to get out with a bit of luck and magic and back to Whitmouth, where everyone was very pleased to hear that the Admiral was dead. Hopefull someone will resurrect Gorm soon. Category:Shadows Category:Pirates Category:Actual Play Category:Kraken